Not Just From the Pizza-Man
by thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Eve has been killed and Dean decides he could try with Lisa again. Castiel seems to have his own war and there is nothing Dean can do to help him. But months later Dean calls for his angel and Castiel is experiencing something he never expected. Jealousy.


**Disclaimer**: If you recognize it then I don't own it.

**Pairings**: Starts off Dean/Lisa. Ends Cas/Dean

**For Fic Prompt on Tumblr**

* * *

Eve was dead and truthfully Dean thought that was the end of it. Castiel was fighting his own war in Heaven and he kept telling them that they couldn't help. That there was nothing they could do. There was no sign of Crowley and Dean just wanted to rest. To see if there was still something he could have with Lisa. Ben had called shortly after Eve was destroyed; Lisa missed him and she was single again. It was a second chance at a second chance.

He mentioned something to Sam about them heading in that direction. That he wanted to see if there was still anything there for him. Now that Sam was back he could try focusing on that family instead of the hole left by Sam's death.

At Sam's insistence he called Lisa and they made the drive. Sam slept most of the trip, head lulling back and Dean kept his music low. Mind wondering what would greet him. If they would be able to pick up where they left off or if he'd broken everything. Destroyed his chance at an apple pie life.

Dean walked up the steps and stood there, hand raised only for the door to swing open. Ben rushed out wrapping his arms around him and slowly Dean hugged him back. Looked up and saw Lisa standing there smiling at them. Her dark hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and still wearing clothes from her yoga classes.

"Is Sam still in the car?" she questioned softly as Ben let go of him and stepped back, smiling up at Dean and the hunter grinned back. He'd missed them.

"Yeah. We're thinking of getting an apartment nearby or something. I still have my bank account here and it should help pay rent." He glanced away and felt a hand on his cheek, turned back and felt Lisa pulling him close.

"We missed you." She whispered softly, arms tightening around him and breathing in. Pulling back she looked up at him, "What was that before? When you showed up in the middle of the night? We can't move forward if you don't talk to me."

He sighed and figured honestly was best in this case, "I was turned into a vampire and I wanted to say goodbye before I killed myself." His fists clenched at the memory and a deep hurt swelled up at the betrayal from the soulless version of his brother.

"You're a vampire?!" Ben's voice was shocked and slightly excited, it caused Dean to wince.

"No. The cure worked. I'm human."

Lisa stepped back further regarding him, "I think we have a lot to talk about. Invite your brother in and I'll make some dinner."

Dean watched her carefully before stepping back and waving Sam in. "Alright."

Months later and Dean was working to once more adjust to a mostly civilian lifestyle. He kept an eye out for anything that might hint at Crowley or something from Heaven, but nothing. Castiel had not even dropped by for a visit though Dean prayed to him every night. Sometimes just to talk or ask questions he knew the angel wouldn't answer, but wanted to ask anyway.

Lisa turned over and wrapped her arms around Dean, lips kissing him softly on the chest. "What are you thinking about?" she looked up at him and Dean found himself staring back, but she broke the eye contact and sighed.

"Do you think we could invite Cas for dinner or something? I haven't heard from him since I came back and I don't want a repeat of last time." His voice was rough and he mentally berated himself for sounding like a girl.

She blinked, "The angel? The one who pulled you from Hell?" there was wonder and awe in her voice at the thought of an actual angel. Dean could still remember her expression when he'd explained everything to her. Told her what had happened and then he'd talked about Castiel. She'd been fascinated by him.

"Yeah. Cas."

"Of course. I'd love to meet him! And that's his handprint, right?" she asked, eyes glancing over at it as it stood out against his lighter skin.

"Yeah." He breathed out and relaxed back, "I'll pray to him later and invite him."

"Is it just you that prays to him? That can call him?" it was always a point of interest for her and Dean opened his eyes to look down at her once more, but only seeing the top of her head as she laid her cheek against his chest.

"Mostly. He seems to always answer mine." And then Dean was pulling away and rolling out of bed. There was a haunting a town over and Sam had suggested they check it out today. He began getting around, showering and changing clothes, before stopping by the bed to give her a kiss before heading out the door. "I'll see you this afternoon."

It was an easy case and Sam was grinning at him, "So you're inviting Cas to dinner?" it was curious as they headed back to the apartment. "Is it going to be at Lisa's or over here?"

"Lisa's. More space over there and I thought Cas might like to meet them. I know both Lisa and Ben have shown interest in putting a face to a name."

"And you can check up on him and see how his war is going, right?" it was knowing and Sam was smirking at him. Dean was just relieved that his brother had listened to him and seemed to have stopped suspecting Cas of going behind their backs.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean tried to focus on the feeling of familiarity, of fitting somewhere and ignores that missing piece. The one that had been bothering him for months. "Hey Cas. There is someone I want you to meet. It's important." He kept driving and rattled off their location. Seconds passed and the sound of wings filled the car.

"Hello Dean." The rough voice filled the car and Dean didn't startle, but instead grinned in the mirror.

"Hey Cas." Warmth infused his voice and the green eyed hunter continued to smile. "Do you have time for dinner tonight? I wanted you to meet Lisa and Ben."

There was something slightly off about Castiel, but Dean pushed it aside as being stress from Heaven. Possibly something else.

The angel blinked at him, head cocking to the side, as he considered it. "I can spare one night." The rough voice was curious and Dean nodded looking over at Sam.

"Do you want to come to dinner as well?"

"I think I'm going to check around the area for anything else. Are you staying the night over there or coming back?"

"Not sure." A slight pause, "I'll drop you off." They arrived and Sam waved as he headed inside. Dean sent a message to Lisa before turning around to look at Castiel, "Alright Cas. It's just creepy having you in the backseat alone. Come on, shotgun is open." Castiel didn't even bother getting out of the car before he was next to Dean and the hunter was blinking. "You're going to get fat with all that flying." It was muttered and he was turning towards Lisa's.

Ben was fascinated by Castiel and spent most of the time asking him questions while Lisa would grin, chiming in with questions every so often. Dean watches grinning, hand resting on Lisa's leg most of the time and enjoying that feeling of something clicking back into place.

Castiel seemed bewildered at times and Dean felt him staring more often than not when Lisa and Ben were talking with each other or when no one was talking at all. He'd missed Cas and wanted to ask him about Heaven. About his war and if he was ok. But he could do that later. After dinner and Ben went to bed since it was a school night, Lisa going upstairs shortly after since she had an early morning ahead of her.

He watched as they wished Castiel a goodnight and thanked him for coming, invited him back and Dean grinned as Lisa leaned down kissing him. Her hands sneaking through his hair and lips grinning against his. "You staying tomorrow?" she asked quietly, though not quietly enough for an angel not to hear. "I hoped I could have you all to myself."

"I'm all yours." he watched as she walked away smiling and heading up the stairs before turning back to Castiel. The angel's eyes were dark and his face blank, but Dean ignored it. Figured Cas would say something if anything was wrong. He got to his feet. "We can stop by the apartment. Grab a few drinks or something." he was leading them to the door and outside, locking it behind him and then Castiel's hand was touching him.

The feeling of flying via angel took over his body and he blinked eyes open at the familiar, but unfamiliar room. It was a hotel room and he was confused. "Cas what—?" it was cut off as the angel pushed him against the wall, crowding up against him and staring into his eyes.

They were dark and Dean recognized the look on Castiel's face. Jealousy. The angel was experiencing jealousy and for a moment he blanked on why Castiel would be feeling that. The warm line of Cas up against him and he opened his mouth to ask again when a pair of lips were on his. The air stolen by an angel. A first he froze, but then Dean started kissing back.

He could feel the strong hands gripping against his shirt and arms. The arm on his shoulder seemed to almost pulse against Castiel's hand resting there as the angel tilted his head, kissing deeper and surer in his movements. Dean felt Cas pulling away and blinked open dazed green eyes staring at his angel. The one who was currently flush against his body and dammit if Dean hadn't missed him.

"Cas?" he was confused. The angel had never given any indication of interest and other than the incident with the pizza-man and the kisses with Meg, Dean had seen nothing. Though the demon was still a point of anger for him.

"You're mine." It was rough and blue eyes blazed; hands still warm on Dean's arms and warmth swept through Dean as he stared back. Saw the promise and interest; saw the loyalty and sacrifice the angel before him had lain at his feet. "And she can't have you."

The lips were back and Dean's head fell back against the wall, baring his neck and feeling his body respond. Lisa never made him feel this. The heat and passion, warmth curling in his belly and spreading through him. Cas felt like home and belonging even as the angel gripped him tight, pulling away from the wall and Dean's back was on a bed.

A warm, fully powered angel hovering over him and pressing him down into the mattress. "Dammit Cas why didn't you ever say anything?" it was breathless and he was staring up at blue eyes. The angel's pupils blown wide and Dean felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"It is not of import." His voice was rougher than normal and Dean swallowed because that should not be affecting him the way it did. Castiel had pushed him into walls before, crowded close and the hunter had never felt these reactions before. "Why did you go back to her?"

"Dammit Cas. I just…sometimes I want to belong somewhere. To have a full family and Lisa…just." He stopped and looked away, felt warm lips trailing up his neck once more and groaned. "Where did you learn this?"

Castiel looked at him, "The pizza-man."

"Porn. I'm going to Hell again. I let an angel watch porn."

Now Castiel was moving slightly against him, causing friction and still kissing. "You're mine Dean. I won't allow your soul to go to Hell again."

It was a promise and Dean relaxed into the sheets, pulling Castiel down by the tie and sealing their mouths together. Pushing up into him and groaning, feeling the warmth and interest from Castiel. Hands grabbing, lips trailing over bare skin and moans filled Dean's awareness. But it wasn't enough for the angel who made a frustrated noise and then Dean gave a sound of shock when suddenly their clothes were gone.

There was nothing separating him from Castiel and the angel was still trailing hands over him, going lower and reaching between his legs. Dean stopped him, "You need something. Lotion. Lube. Spit. But you'll hurt me Cas if you stick anything up there without help."

Blue eyes blinked and then Cas had a bottle in his hand. Dean laughed shaking his head allowing the angel to continue. Fingers coated this time as he began prepping his hunter, a moan escaped Dean's lips and his head pushed back into the pillow when Castiel brushed the right spot.

"Oh right there Cas." It was needy and Castiel smirked, knowing that the woman, Lisa, was far from his hunter's mind. He could feel the hunter's emotions coating the air, the affection and lust, care and protective feelings Dean held for him. Though pleasure and affection were at the front. Castiel knew they were mirrored in him and he didn't regret his interest in watching more of the pizza-man later or other videos similar. He'd seen humans copulating before, had accidently seen Dean with a woman before and he possessed knowledge of how Dean's body worked. The places to pay special attention to and he would explore those later.

Now he just wanted the hunter and to make sure that Dean knew he was Castiel's, not Lisa's. "_Cas_." it was gasped and he removed his fingers before Dean was reaching forward. Grabbing the bottle and pouring some into his hands, sliding them up Cas and coating him. The angel rocked forward into the warm hands, feeling the hand tighten and move up again.

"Dean." He groaned it as the hunter let go, moving his hand and Castiel stopped him. Spread his legs and was pushing in. Slowly and Dean tensed at the pain, the feeling and then Castiel was fully hilted. Pausing as Dean got used to him before Castiel started moving. A few thrusts and he started to hit Dean's prostate, causing curses and moans, Dean's hands fisted into the sheets. Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean once more, hand closing over the handprint and sending a surge of power through it even as he continued. Feeling Dean around him, tight and warm. His hunter filled every sense and he could see that bright soul. Focused on him and could feel the love hidden there.

"Cas. Right there. Uh. _Cas_!" he was cursing once more, meeting Castiel and trying to get the angel closer. Then he was going over the edge, a hand warm on his shoulder and an equally warm body pressing down against him, moving against him and he came between them even as Castiel sped up. More frantic and closer to the edge. Dean felt Cas stiffen and then the angel was falling him over the edge. Dean groaned when Cas moved off him, the angel wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I heard you every night." His voice broke the silence and Dean turned his head slightly.

"Hmmm?" his body was lax and still thrumming with pleasure, a slight pain in his ass and it was different. But it was Cas and he'd think about it later. His mind idly wondered about his car and then his body tensed. He'd cheated on Lisa.

"When you prayed. Spoke to me. It's the only reason I did not come sooner."

Dean pushed his other thoughts to the side and focused on Cas, "I was curious. What about…the war? Did you win? Kick your brother's ass?"

"No. But I'm close. I just have one thing left." He trailed off, seemed to think about something. "There are several demons that are causing me problems. I can't focus on both fronts and keep Raphael away."

He was nodding and trying to think past the lump that was forming in his throat. What was he going to do? He'd cheated on Lisa with Cas. Cas who was his best friend and family. It wasn't right and he didn't know what to do. "We can help. All you have to do is ask." He paused and swallowed because this had never happened to him before. He'd never cheated. It was typically one-night stands or he stuck with one person for his approximation of a relationship. "Cas I don't know what to do." And he hated it. this was pathetic and he mentally berated himself. After some of the best sex he'd ever had, his arm was still tingling from the sheer power Castiel had pumped through it, he was actually trying to talk about…_feelings_. But this was different. "What is this? Between us?" he was confused and wasn't sure the angel was any more aware himself. Especially since Dean was more than sure Castiel had no idea about this type of relationship.

The angel blinked and seemed to be thinking of an answer, "Nothing is more important in my existence than you." It was sure and honest. Dean swallowed hard at the words and the sincerity behind them.

"You do know that I will die eventually, right?"

"And I will return to Heaven with you." It was simple and the angel watched him.

Dean laid there and thought about his life that he was slowly building back up with Lisa, at the empty feeling that was always there and had seemed to disappear when he'd heard that flutter of wings. He was restless and knew Sam was as well. "I have to tell Lisa."

* * *

_A few things were edited out of course since ffnet has stricter policies. If you're interested in them they're on my Tumblr. Just check my profile page for instructions on where they are. You're not missing much, but some descriptions had to be removed for obvious reasons._

_Not really big on writing cheating since it is a huge thing with me, but I gave it a shot and decided that Dean was staying with Cas._

_Not sure how this turned out or if it is what the requester wanted, but here it is._


End file.
